Síp, hoy, niñeros
by HelenHooch
Summary: James y Lily han salido. Otra pareja cuidará de Harry... ¿Que leamos un cuento..? Fácil.


**Disclaimer :** Los personajes, son de Rowling.

**Summary: **James y Lily han salido. Otra pareja cuidará de Harry... ¿Qué leamos un cuento..? Fácil.

**Síp, hoy, niñeros**

- Mira aquel de... uff, tampoco...

- No sé... otro.

- Uf.. no lo creo... – Remus dejaba ese y mostraba otro libro – No, no, otro..

La estantería estaba llena de libros, y Moony se paseaba intentando encontrar alguno que aprobara Sirius para leer al pequeño Harry, que hoy tenían a su cuidado.

Tomó otro, de tapas doradas y con dibujos de calderos.

Padfoot mientras tanto sostenía a Harry, jugando con él. Estaba sentado en la mullida alfombra de la habitación, frente a la estantería, y buscaba otro inconveniente al nuevo libro que mostraba Moony.

- Ya, si mal, mal, no está... – Remus creía que ese libro era ya... - ¿no hay otro? – "Oo".

- No Moony, mira a ver si.. ves uno más... adulto, algo que..

- Ya. Algún libro adulto en la estantería de un bebé de un año.. – sonrió Moony.

- Sí, algún... – miró a Moony – eres malo.

Remus había parado de pasearse por la habitación.

- Mira Sirius, es un cuento que habla de los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres.

- Queremos que Harry se duerma, no que se aburra.

- Padfoot, venga... – puso ojillos de cachorrito - mira, sostén a Harry – le puso en sus manos – y yo cojo el libro...

- ¿Le gustará? – preguntó Sirius extrañado y se fijó en la portada – Parece demasiado irreal...

- Es un cuento, Padfoot, no tiene que ser cierto..

- Ah.

- Sí, sólo tiene que entretener.

- ¿ Y dar alguna lección, verdad?

- Moraleja, Siri, además, eso es cuando ya son más mayores y los entienden.

- Entonces, qué más da cual leas Moony... si no te entiende... – y sonríe – A mí me entiende cuando le hablo.

- ¿Sí? – pregunta Remus con una ceja algo alzada.

- Claro...

- Padfoot, de todas formas, lo que les gusta el es tono de la voz... – se sienta al lado de Sirius - Y el libro, si Lily lo tiene por aquí... – lo deja sobre la alfombra. Sirius lo toma y lo ojea un poco.

- Ya... pues ese entonces.., lo leías tú, no Moony? – sonríe

- Anda, trae.

Y Moony abre el libro.

"Cuando el aburrimiento estaba bostezando por tercera vez, la locura, como siempre tan excéntrica, propuso: ¿Por qué no jugamos al escondite?"

- Uff, emocionante, creo que Harry ya tiene sueño. – sonríe irónico Sirius. El pequeño tiene más abiertos que nunca sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Padfoot, que es el principio...

- Mh.., pues sigue... - y se acomodó sobre la cómoda alfombra, tumbado, jugando con Harry a quien tenía encima del estómago, y él mismo, poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Remus, que sonrió y siguió con la lectura.

"La intriga levantó la ceja y la oscuridad, sin poder contenerse, preguntó: ¿cómo es eso...?

_Es el juego_ explicó la locura _en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón, mientras vosotros os escondéis, y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, al primero de que encuentre, le tocará ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego._

El entusiasmo bailó vehemente, secundado por la euforia.

La alegría dió tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la duda.

Pero no todos quisieron participar.

La verdad prefirió no esconderse, ¿para qué? si al final siempre la hallaban.

La soberbia opinó que era un juego muy tonto, aunque en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese salido de ella.

_U__no, dos, tres... _comenzó a contar la locura. La primera en esconderse fue la pereza, dejándose caer tras la primera piedra del camino.

La fe subió al cielo y la envidia se escondió tras la sombra del triunfo, quien con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir hasta la copa del árbol más alto.

La generosidad casi no alcanzó a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos. Un lago cristalino: ideal para la belleza.

Una hendidura en un árbol: perfecto para la timidez.

El vuelo de una mariposa: lo mejor para la sensualidad.

Una ráfaga de viento: magnífico para la libertad.

Así terminó por acurrucarse en un rayito de sol.

El egoísmo, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio: airado, cómodo; pero sólo para él.

La mentira se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (no, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris) y la pasión y el deseo en el centro de los volcanes. El olvido... se relegó, pero eso no es lo más importante.

Cuando la locura contaba ya los novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve, el amor aún no había encontrado sitio donde esconderse, aunque sabía dónde sería: entre las flores.

_Un millón_ dijo la locura, y comenzó a buscar.

La primera fue la pereza, a sólo tres pasos, detrás de una piedra.

Después se escuchó a la fe conversando con Dios.

A la pasión y al deseo los sintió vibrar en los volcanes.

En un descuido encontró a la envidia y ¡claro! pudo ver donde estaba el triunfo.

Al egoísmo no tuvo ni que buscarlo, él solo salió disparado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la belleza.

Con la duda resultó todavía más fácil, pues la encontró sentada en una cerca sin decidir aún dónde esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos: al talento entre la hierba fresca; a la angustia en una cueva oscura...

Sólo el amor no aparecía por ningún sitio.

La locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, en cada arroyuelo y mar del planeta, en la cima de las montañas... y cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida, divisó un rosal y pensó: _El amor, como siempre, tan cursi, seguro se escondió entre las rosas. _

Tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó: las espinas habían herido en los ojos al amor.

La locura no sabía que hacer para disculparse: lloró, pidió perdón, y finalmente le prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó en la tierra al escondite, el amor es ciego, y la locura siempre lo acompaña"

Y Moony cerró el libro, sonriendo.

- Y se terminó chicos – sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Padfoot - ¿Bueno, qué tal..?

No recibió respuesta.

Sirius y Harry habían caído dormidos.

El cabello alborotado del pequeño dejaba entrever los ojitos cerrados del niño, apoyado en los brazos de su padrino.

"Enanos" rió Moony.

Fin


End file.
